videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Notes
Important Things * Add Dragonball Z: Devolution Stats to Characters Information *Epic Battle Fantasy Stats - http://auz.newgrounds.com/news/post/306349 Games to look into * Dungeons & Dragons Online * Dungeon Fighter Online * Spiral Knights * freemium * adware * shareware * Star Wars Galaxies * The Cult of the Great Duckieness Doctor Who Legacy *5926-6849-7522-2758 - Nine toclafane slicing Chapter 1 Patching *Nightmare in Silver: Stalemate *Nightmare in Silver: Mr. Clever *Asylum of the Daleks: Corridor 5L *Asylum of the Daleks: Intensive Care *Dalek Paradox *Sontaran Disturbance: England *The Red Castle *Ascent of the Governess *The Silent Paradox *Angels Take Manhattan: 1938 *Hearts of Steel *Nerves of Dalekanium *Fists of Arnickleton *Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: Run! *Solomons Robots *Terror of the Weeping Angels *Time Attack: Daleks and Cybermen *The Bells of Saint John: Miss Kizlet *The Bells of Saint John: He Returns *Attack of the Chapter One Robots *Time Attack: Robots! *The Return of Mr. Clever! *The Allies of the Great Intelligence Dragonball Z Devolution Beerus/Bills *Power: 5 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 5 Bio-Broly *Power: 4 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 1 Bulma *Power: 1 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 3 Imperfect Cell *Power: 3 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 4 Dende *Power: 1 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 2 Evil Buu *Power: 4 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 3 Gogeta *Power: 5 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 5 Goku (SSJ God) (1) *Power: 1 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 2 Goku (SSJ God) (2) *Power: 5 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 5 King Cold *Power: 3 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 3 King Kai *Power: 1 *Speed: 1 *Spirit: 5 Majin Buu (1) *Power: 4 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 1 Majin Buu (2) *Power: 5 *Speed: 4 *Spirit: 2 Whis *Power: 5 *Speed: 5 *Spirit: 5 Farmville * Cow - 300 coins * Chicken - 400 coins * Sheep - 700 coins * Pig - 1000 coins Mafia Wars * Bayonet: 1 Reward Point, 4 Attack, 16 Defense, 20 Combined, Melee, Uncommon * Bazooka: 40,000 (Cuba Currency), 23 Attack, 11 Defense, 34 Combined, Explosive, Uncommon Pokemon Shuffle *Espurr - 200 *Bulbasaur - 350 *Squirtle - 400 *Charmander - 400 *Eevee - 450 *Pidgey - 650 *Togepi - 650 *Pichu - 800 *Audino - 900 *Mega Audino - 1200 *Happiny - 2000 *Mareep - 1400 *Purrloin - 1200 *Torchic - 500 *Phanpy - 1800 *Nidoran - 400 *Nidoran - 2200 *Klefki - 1700 *Kangaskhan - 1200 *Mega Kangaskhan - 2500 *Buneary - 3250 *Treecko - 2000 *Pikachu - 1000 *Sableye - 2100 *Litwick - 1750 *Chingling - 2000 *Swirlix - 2400 *Volbeat - 2100 *Illumise - 1850 *Mega Sableye - 4300 *Slowbro - 4750 *Azurill - 2900 *Riolu - 3400 *Swablu - 1000 *Surskit - 3400 *Tailow - 600 *Meowth - 1150 *Croagunk - 3500 *Corsola - 3000 *Marill - 600 *Mudkip - 2300 *Vulpix - 1100 *Lapras - 3400 *Pidgeotto - 2100 *Mega Slowbro - 7100 *Minccino - 750 *Vanillite - 2600 *Chatot - 3000 *Axew - 2300 *Zoura - 3700 *Mawile - 600 *Lopunny - 750 *Flaaffy - 2300 *Vaporeon - 2600 *Charmeleon - 3700 *Buizel - 3200 *Wartortle - 2600 *Hawlucha - 2050 *Ivysaur - 800 *Mega Lopunny - 6200 *Bonsly - 3800 *Gastly - 3100 *Marshtomp - 3700 *Dratini - 1100 *Amaura - 3800 *Combusken - 700? *Meowstic - 3900 *Togetic - 1200 *Slowbro - 1700? 1750? *Umbreon - 3100 *Espeon - 5300 *Grovyle - Expert *Absol - <3444, >3270 *Rotom - 3500 *Lucario - 10950 *Articuno - >6921 *Zapdos - *Moltres - >5280 *Venusaur - <5653 *Blastoise - *Charizard - Special *Rayquaza - 11,900 *Keldeo - 13,000 Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters Normal *Vacationing Robot - 3 HP, 1 DMG *R.C.U. - 1 HP, 1 DMG *Razorback - 9 HP *Bury Blossom - 12 HP *Needle Bat - 7 HP *Needle Bat - 200 EXP *Technomite Soldier - 64 HP *Technomite Shock Trooper - 60 HP *Technomite Dropship - 800 HP *Dayni Weresheep - 96 HP *Mechanoid V2 - 152 HP *Luna - 2500 HP *Technomite Soldier - 128 HP *Technomite Shock Trooper - 128 HP *Anti-Virus Nanobot - 29 HP *Gun Turret - 24 HP *Lacerator Ratchet Clone - 160 HP *Nurse Bot - 10 HP *Wrench Ratchet Clone - 160 HP Challenge *Scuttle Crab - 48 HP *Vacationing Robot - 192 HP *R.C.U. - 48 HP *Guard Torso - 286 HP *Pygmy Tribesman - 57 HP *Razorback - 292?-293? HP *Security Drone - 68 HP *Security Drone - 1 DMG *Factory Worker - 1 HP *Needle Bat - 96 HP *Psycho Quark - 324 HP *Doctor Bot - 136 HP *Nurse Bot - 10 HP, 1 DMG? *Gun Turret - 806-807 HP?, 136 DMG *Mechanoid - 670 HP? Enemy Numbers 'Kalidon (1st Time)' *7 RCU *31 Torso *37 Drone *21 Worker Items *Lacerator V1 - X1 DMG *Lacerator V2 - X3 DMG *(X2 means Halved) *Lancerator V1 - X1 EXP *Concussion Cannon V2 - X2 EXP *Concussion Cannon v3 - X4 EXP *Scorcher X1 - X2 EXP Realm of the Mad God Headless Horseman Hellhound Medusa Minotaur RPG Maker Enemy Stats Streets of Rage 2 Easy *Barbon - Axel Stone - 27 HP *Donovan - Axel Stone - 7 HP *Donovan - Max - 5 HP *Donovan - Skate - 10 HP *Electra - Axel Stone - 27 HP *Electra - Max - 20 HP? *Garsia - Axel Stone - 4 HP *Garsia - Max - 3 HP *Garsia - Skate - 5 HP *Jack - Axel Stone - 27 HP *Jack - Skate - 40 HP *Y. Signal - Axel Stone - 10 HP *Y. Signal - Max - 7 HP *Y. Signal - Skate - 14 HP Normal *Donovan - Axel Stone - 8 HP *Donovan - Skate - 12 HP *Electra - Axel Stone - 35 HP *Garsia - Axel Stone - 4 HP *Garsia - Skate - 6 HP *Jack - Axel Stone - 35 HP *Jack - Skate - 52 HP *Y. Signal - Axel Stone - 12 HP *Y. Signal - Skate - 18 HP *1 Health Bar - 18 HP? Hard *Donovan - Axel Stone - 10 HP *Garsia - Axel Stone - 4 HP *Jack - Axel Stone - 44 HP *Y. Signal - Axel Stone - 15 HP Streets of Rage Remake Easy *Altet - Blaze - 8 HP *Altet - Mr. X - 8 HP *B.T. - Axel Stone - 4 HP *Donovan - Axel Stone - 6 HP *Donovan - Blaze - 8 HP *Donovan - Mr. X - 8 HP *Donovan - Shiva - 4 HP *Electra - Axel Stone - 27 HP? *Electra - Mr. X - 40 HP *Electra - Shiva - 20 HP? 21 HP? *Fog - Axel Stone - 7 HP *Galsia - Axel Stone - 4 HP *Galsia - Blaze - 6 HP *Galsia - Mr. X - 6 HP *Galsia - Shiva - 3 HP *Jack - Axel Stone - 24 HP? *Jack - Mr. X - 37+ HP *Jack - Shiva - 22 HP *Joseph - Axel Stone - 8 HP *Joseph - Blaze - 12 HP *Mist - Axel Stone - 7 HP *Surger (Garsia Reskin) - Axel Stone - 15 HP? *Surger - Mr. X - 22 HP *Surger - Shiva - 11 HP *Y. Signal - Axel Stone - 10 HP *Y. Signal - Blaze - 14 HP *Y. Signal - Mr. X - 14 HP *Y. Signal - Shiva - 6 HP *Z - Axel Stone - 8 HP Mania *Donovan - Mr. X - 20 HP *Galsia - Mr. X - 10 HP *Y. Signal - 24 HP Sword Quest Category:Wiki Elements